Myth of the Clans: Secrets Unlocked
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Book 2 of Myth of the Clans. (Cat in picture is Redpaw again). The four apprentices, now orphans, try to figure out more about themselves and the latest prophecy.
1. Our Cats And Deceased

**OUR CATS:**

 _Stealthclan:_

Leader: Bramblepatch/Bramblestar (brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tom)

Medicine cat: Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Queens: Amberspot (gray she-cat with amber colored spots)

Elders: Gleamfur (ginger she-cat with shining fur)

Blueshine (blue gray she-cat)

Warriors: Blackpelt (pure black tom)

Silentstream (gray tabby tom)

Frostfire (white with blue eyes)

Blossomcloud (ginger she-cat)

Fernberry (ginger she-cat)

Foxfur (ginger she-cat)

Stormpelt (gray tabby tom, brother of Foxfur)

Logstorm (brown tabby tom)

Apprentices: Smallpaw (black tom)

Butterpaw (ginger tabby tom)

Redpaw (very dark ginger tom)

Jaypaw (gray tom)

Cinderpaw (light gray she-cat)

Kits: Marshkit (blue-gray she-cat, born to Amberspot)

Squirrelkit (light ginger she-cat, born to Amberspot)

Longkit (pale gray tabby tom with black stripes)

 _Pondclan:_

Leader: Wetstar (blue-gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Blossomberry (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Hollybriar (flame ginger she-cat)

Elders: Nettletooth (black tom with large teeth)

Whiskerjaw (white tabby tom with extra whiskers)

Warriors: Wildflame (bright ginger tabby tom)

Cloverfang (pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (gray she-cat)

Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom)

Larkheart (gray she-cat)

Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Apprentices: Mousepaw (gray she-cat)

Kits: Splashkit (gray tabby tom)

 _Littleclan:_

Leader: Snarlstar (black tabby tom)

Deputy: Shredscar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackpaw (black she-cat)

Queens: Echosong (pure white she-cat)

Elders: Smallbird (cream colored she-cat)

Crowberry (black she-cat)

Warriors: Sootfur (gray tabby tom)

Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Shellblaze (pale gray she-cat)

Rockcloud (stone gray tabby tom)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Stongsoul (black she-cat)

Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Apprentices: Mosspaw (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Kits: Brindlekit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

 _Heartclan:_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Elders: Sheeppelt (fluffy white she-cat)

Warriors: Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Yellowbird (creamy she-cat)

Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Apprentices:

Petalpaw (ginger she-cat)

Toadpaw(brown tabby tom)

Kits: Hollykit (black she-cat)

 **Deceased:**

 _Dark Forest:_

Stagfoot

Tigerfang

Hawktalon

Goldenstar

Blackscar

 _Heartclan:_

Gorsedust

Logpelt

Swiftheart

Redstem

Nutfur

Crowpaw

Heavyfur

Sweetpaw

 _Littleclan:_

Thistlethroat

Deerskip

Spottedpool

Flintpaw

Spidertuft

 _Pondclan:_

Palewhisker

Willowcloud

Softspot

Redpuddle

Jayclaw

Lionkit

Grayspeck

Cedarmist

 _Stealthclan:_

Stonepool

Wolfsoul

Whiteflame

Silverclaw

Shadowclaw

Brightstar

Greyfur

Hera

Graystar


	2. Prologue

"So, you think that all four of us are the four cats in the prophecy?" Jaypaw asked.

"Yeah, we do." Redpaw meowed from where he lay on the ground.

"We're different from all of the others," Butterpaw added. "And the others know that, but they don't know in which ways we are different. So far we've only discovered the telepathy, though. There has to be more to it."

CInderpaw and Redpaw nodded.

Jaypaw twitched an ear and then spoke up. "Something weird happened to me. It was a couple days after we were apprenticed. I walked on the lake and the water turned to ice underneath my paws. Then I saw an older reflection of myself, but it was...different."

"Interesting." Butterpaw murmured.

Redpaw got to his paws, still limping on one of his legs. "Maybe we all have powers of some sort?"

"I don't think so." The blind apprentice meowed.

"But if we do, how would we hide them from the clan?" Cinderpaw piped up. "How do we know that we're even the four?"

"We need to test ourselves, push ourselves beyond our limits, something." Redpaw meowed thoughtfully. "Only then our true powers, whatever they are, will be revealed."


	3. Chapter 1

It had been nearly two and a half moons since the earthquakes. Old Stonepool had died of old age not long after, making Littlestorm the only medicine cat. The clans have been striving well since the earthquakes though, after all four of them experienced it. Redpaw was healing well, but he still had a limp on one of his legs when he walked.

Bramblestar stood on the tree trunk, looking down at the cats below him. "I know times have been tough for our clan recently, but it hasn't been much easier for the other clans either, you must realize. Now that Greenleaf has begun, there will be more prey for the whole clan and training for the apprentices. Our clan will strive onward."

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd.

The meeting broke up and the mentors took the apprentices back out for some training, even Redpaw who was nearly fit to fight in a battle again.


	4. Chapter 2

Jaypaw had just curled up in his nest, fallen asleep, and been pulled into a dream.

It showed a few cats. They were talking about something.

"We need to bring the clan back together." A dark brown tabby with amber eyes was meowing.

"But, Bramblestar," a ginger she-cat meowed, "We don't even know where half of the clan went."

"Then we'll have to find them, Squirrelflight." Bramblestar meowed. "We have to bring Thunderclan back together."

"What about those new clans we've heard about?" A golden warrior asked.

"Then, we'll find them, Lionblaze." The Thunderclan leader rolled his eyes. "They've probably heard as much about us as we have of them. If they have enough sense, they won't try to kill us when we arrive at their territories."

"Alright," The impatient warrior growled. "Let's go find them then, okay?" Lionblaze got to his paws. "Well?"

"Alright, Lionblaze." Bramblestar rolled his eyes. "Come on, Squirrelflight."

The ginger she-cat padded after the two toms.

The vision faded.

*X*

Jaypaw blinked in confusion after he opened his eyes. Thunderclan was real and that meant that there were two Bramblestars and that Thunderclan was working on gathering back together and finding them.

Jaypaw hoped that it wasn't something to worry about.


	5. Chapter 3

Butterpaw padded out of the apprentices' den, only knowing that it was morning based on the sound of all the cats having conversations. The dream he had had brought confusion and excitement to him. Cinderpaw and his brothers were acting strange too.

Butterpaw connected to the telepathy, feeling all of them connected as well. _I had the craziest dream last night…_

 _Was it about Bramblestar, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight from Thunderclan?_ Redpaw asked.

 _Yeah. You had the same dream?_

 _Yep._ The injured apprentice responded curtly.

 _So did I._ Cinderpaw mewed.

 _Me too._ Jaypaw added.

 _So we are the four then._ Butterpaw mused. _Maybe we're supposed to bring them back to us somehow?_

 _I don't know, but you're probably right._ Redpaw agreed.

 _So what are we waiting for?_ Cinderpaw meowed eagerly. _Let's go find them._

 _We can't yet._ Jaypaw grumbled. _We have no idea exactly where they are._

 _Oh yeah._ Disappointment filled his sister's voice.

 _One way or another, we have to find them and bring them to our generation of clans. Agreed?_ Butterpaw asked.

 _Yes._ Jaypaw, Redpaw, and Cinderpaw answered together.

 _Good._ Butterpaw murmured. _Every morning starting tomorrow, we use the telepathy to share any dreams related to the prophecy or Thunderclan._

He disconnected from the telepathy. _We really are the four..._


	6. Chapter 4

Twas the night of the Gathering. Out of the four siblings, only Cinderpaw had been chosen to go. She left the camp with the other cats who were going, promising to tell her brothers everything she learned.

It was nearly moonhigh when the clan settled down on the island with the other clans. Stealthclan had been the last clan because they happened to be the farthest away from the tree bridge and couldn't swim across the lake like Pondclan cats usually did.

After a little while of getting to converse with their friends from the other clans, Bramblestar began the meeting.

"After the earthquake, Stealthclan has been rebuilding its camp and resuming training and hunting." The Stealthclan leader meowed. "Redpaw is recovering well and is already back training, though he still has a limp. No more news from us." He dipped his head for the next leader to speak.

Wetstar cleared his throat. "Pondclan has nothing to report."

Mallowstar dipped her head. "Deadspirit is now the deputy of Heartclan and hunting is going well." She stepped back.

Snarlstar practically glared over all of the cats. "It has been hard for Littleclan to find prey since the earthquake, but we strive onward. There have been cats in our territory. Is anyone ready to admit they did it?"

Yowls of protest broke out.

"Silence!" Bramblestar screeched, turning his gaze back to the Littleclan leader. "How do you know that it wasn't rogues or loners? What proof do you have that one of the clans did it?"

Snarlstar straightened up, almost seeming pleased that the other leader had asked. "Well, I ask all of the clan leaders to meet me here tomorrow at sunhigh. Then I will show you."

"How do we know that you aren't leading us into an ambush?" Wetstar growled. "Ambushing rival cats is one thing that Littleclan is known for!"

"Bring all the warriors you like, but there will be no threat." The black tom replied. "Remember, tomorrow at sunhigh." The Littleclan leader flicked his tail for the Gathering to end.

Littleclan was the first to leave and Cinderpaw saw Mallowstar, Wetstar, and Bramblestar start having their own conversation.

The moon was setting when the clans finally went their separate ways, back to their own territories.


	7. Chapter 5

Bramblestar explained Littleclan's report, saving Cinderpaw from having to tell her brothers about the Gathering. The Stealthclan leader was about to announce who he had decided would go with him to see Snarlstar's evidence, if there even was any.

"I will take," Bramblestar meowed," Redpaw with me tomorrow when we go to meet the leaders on the island."

There were murmurs of approvement and disapproval throughout the crowd of cats.

"That's enough." The dark brown tabby meowed. "And this is my final decision."

He jumped off of the tree trunk, now called the Hightrunk, and headed for his den.

The rest of the cats went to their dens as well.

*X*

Redpaw limped along beside Bramblestar as they headed towards the island.

"Do you think it'll be a trap?" The injured apprentice asked his leader.

"I honestly have no clue, Redpaw." The dark brown tabby responded. "We'll find out when we go to the Littleclan territory."

They continued the rest of the way in silence. They stood in the center of the island with Wetstar and Mousepaw from Pondclan as well as the Heartclan cats, Mallowstar and Petalpaw.

Mousepaw let out a groan. "Is Snarlstar ever coming to pick us up?"

"He will." Redpaw responded.

Just a heartbeat after he said it, the black leader leapt off of the end of the tree bridge.

"Good, you came." Snarlstar narrowed his eyes at the sight of the apprentices. "Now follow me."

They followed the Littleclan leader across the bridge and over to Littleclan territory. They entered the thick pine forest and made their way towards the back of the territory.

They heard the yowls and screeches of battling cats.

"Is that normal?" Bramblestar asked Snarlstar, who looked as surprised as they felt.

"Not really." The black tom replied quickly, taking off at a run towards the back of the territory, growling.

The others followed, Redpaw managing to keep up. They reached the back of the territory.

"Stop!" Bramblestar snarled.

The cats stopped battling at once and separated themselves, licking their wounds.

"Greetings, Bramblestar." One of the Littleclan warriors grumbled mockingly.

The dark brown tom rolled his eyes and moved towards the strange cats. They seemed familiar to Redpaw, but he couldn't remember where they came from.

"Another Bramblestar?" A dark brown tabby questioned.

Then it clicked. Thunderclan had come to clan territory.

 **Next chapter will be Redpaw's point of view as well!**


	8. Chapter 6

"You're Thunderclan cats!" Redpaw squealed like an excited kit.

"How do you know that?" A lion colored tom growled.

"Dreams." The injured apprentice responded, limping up to the golden warrior.

Lionblaze let out a snort. "You're a small warrior." He commented.

"I'm an apprentice." Redpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Enough." Bramblestar growled. "Redpaw, get over here."

The apprentice heaved an annoyed sigh and padded back over to his leader, glaring at Lionblaze.

"Where is the rest of Thunderclan?" Snarlstar demanded.

"We were split up because of the last battle. Many cats were killed, but the survivors had to flee." The other Bramblestar replied.

"The other clans?" Petalpaw asked.

"Gone." The she-cat next to the Thunderclan leader meowed. "The remains of Thunderclan is all that is left of the original clans now."

Suddenly, Redpaw saw the shape of another cat in the shadows of the pines. He let out a low growl and took a few pawsteps forward, passing all of the other cats. Suddenly a cat leapt on top of him from behind the nearest tree.

Redpaw snarled as he fought against his attacker, a black she-cat. She bit his injured leg, making him yowl out in pain. The other two apprentices let out low growls and advanced towards the fighting cats to help him out.

"Stop!" The leader of Thunderclan yowled. "Hollytuft, that's enough!"

The black she-cat pulled back, letting out one last snarl before walking up to Bramblestar. Redpaw let out a small whimper as he struggled to get to his paws. Multiple bleeding wounds covered his body and as he moved back towards his leader, his limp was worse than usual.

"And I was almost recovered. Mouse dung!" The apprentice retorted, his anger coming out in waves of heat. "Now I'll have to wait another moon…" He trailed off with a hiss.

The two Bramblestars looked at each other.

"Bramblestar of Thunderclan," The Stealthclan leader meowed calmly. "Meet me on the island at sundown today."

"With only one fading life left, I will do the best I can." The other cat narrowed his eyes. "But I request to bring Squirrelflight with me."

"We have a deal then." Bramblestar dipped his head in agreement. "Remember, at sundown."

The Stealthclan leader began padding away, back towards the lake. Redpaw looked back, glaring at Hollytuft and Lionblaze, then he limped after his clan leader.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** The Thunderclan allegiances are the ones from A Vision of the Shadows: Shattered Sky by the real author/creator of Warriors, Erin Hunter.

Thought you guys should know. Keep enjoying the story of Stealthclan, Pondclan, Littleclan, and Heartclan.

-OptimusPrime2017


	10. Chapter 7

Bramblestar and an exhausted Redpaw entered the camp. Redpaw went straight for the medicine den and Bramblestar went for some fresh-kill.

Jaypaw followed Redpaw into the medicine den, concerned for his brother.

"What happened?" Littlestorm was asking.

"I got ambushed, that's all." The red apprentice meowed, irritably flattening his ears.

"By whom?" The medicine cat pressed.

"You'll understand when Bramblestar explains what happened, okay?" The injured cat hissed.

"Alright, alright." The medicine cat groaned.

"You alright?" Jaypaw asked his brother.

"Just a little beat up, but yeah, I'm fine." Redpaw responded.

"May all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Hightrunk for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's yowl rang through the camp.

Jaypaw twitched an ear and left the den, heading over to the Hightrunk and sitting beneath it. He looked up at Stealthclan's leader expectantly.

Once all of the cats had gathered beneath him, Bramblestar cleared his throat. "So, as you all know, Redpaw and I travelled to Littleclan territory."

"How'd it go?" One cat yowled.

"Why was Redpaw injured again?" Another demanded.

"Enough, enough." Bramblestar waved his tail to silence them. "The trespassers that Snarlstar was talking about were Thunderclan cats."

Murmurs broke out among the group.

"Yes, I know." The dark tabby remained calm," that we have believed that the clans were just a myth. They're not. Thunderclan is all that remains now. One of their warriors, Hollytuft, attacked Redpaw and that is why he is injured. Thunderclan's leader, _Bramblestar,"_ He twitched an ear as he said it," agreed to meet me at the island at sundown tonight. I have decided to take Butterpaw."

More yowling and murmuring broke out.

"Enough!" Bramblestar hissed, obviously stressed of all of the day's travelling. "This meeting is over." He hopped off of the Hightrunk and went to his den.

Jaypaw looked at Butterpaw, who had the strangest look of surprise on his face.


	11. Chapter 8

Butterpaw and Bramblestar raced along the lake's edge, heading towards the tree bridge. It was almost sundown. They reached the bridge and scrambled across, finding the other Bramblestar and two other cats with him.

"Almost thought you weren't coming." Bramblestar meowed calmly.

"Well, we came." Stealthclan's leader replied, just as calm. "This is Butterpaw."

The apprentice flinched as he felt his leader's tail touch his shoulder. He forced himself to relax.

"This is one of our medicine cats, Jayfeather." Thunderclan's leader introduced the tom next to him. "He's blind."

"So, I'm not the only one." Butterpaw muttered.

"You're blind too?" Jayfeather asked.

"Unfortunately." Butterpaw hissed.

"And this is my deputy, Squirrelflight." Thunderclan's leader meowed.

"Greetings." The other Bramblestar purred.

Butterpaw pictured the she-cat dipping her head to them.

"So," Thunderclan's leader asked,"What did you want us here for?"

Stealthclan's leader cleared his throat and spoke with a slight hint of pride to his voice. "I wanted to ask you if you would join our clans and our territories."

 **Next Chapter, Butterpaw's point of view again.**


	12. Chapter 9

Orange streaked the sky, along with a hint of purple. The Stealthclan leader watched the other clan leader, waiting for an answer.

"I'll need some time to think about it." Bramblestar finally responded.

All five cats crossed the tree bridge. They stood at the end of it now.

"Tell us which territory is yours and we'll meet you at the beach." Squirrelflight meowed.

"Alright." The Stealthclan leader agreed. Butterpaw sensed him flick his tail in the direction of their territory. "Thank you for coming." Bramblestar dipped his head. "Come on, Butterpaw."

"Alright." He replied, padding after Bramblestar, who had begun heading back to their own territory. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. "Earthquake!" He screeched.

"Get back to camp!" Bramblestar yowled.

Butterpaw staggered in the direction of their territory, hearing his leader scrambling after him.

He sensed Bramblestar turn back.

"What are you doing?!" He yowled.

Bramblestar ignored him, watching the other three cats. "Come on! You can stay with us for now!"

The other cats started racing in the same direction as them. Soon the five cats had joined together and were scrambling towards Stealthclan's territory. Butterpaw heard crackling above them and knew that they were under a stone ledge.

He let out a yowl of pain as a rock hit the top of his head, knocking him off of his paws. Gasping as water came over him, he got back up and made his way after the other four cats.

Butterpaw bit his lip hard and felt the salty taste of blood in his mouth, but he didn't care. He caught up to the other cats quickly because they were having problems moving around cracks and falling rocks.

Butterpaw gasped, realizing that he actually saw what was happening, he wasn't picturing it in is head. He could see!


	13. Chapter 10

Cinderpaw, Jaypaw, and Redpaw raced out of the camp followed by most of their clanmates. Cinderpaw already knew for sure that Gleamfur and two of the kits were dead. SHe shuddered at the memory of them falling into a new crack.

"Bramblestar!" She heard her leader yowl.

 _What?_ She thought. Then she remembered that there were two Bramblestars.

"Come on, Butterpaw!" She heard a strange cat yowl.

"I'm coming!" Her brother yowled back, confusion and awe in his voice.

 _What did he find out now?_

"He's gone, Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar was yowling. "I'll have Jayfeather take you to the Moontree tomorrow!"

Cinderpaw heard paws scrambling through the darkness and four cats burst into the moonlight. Butterpaw, Bramblestar, the cat called Squirrelflight, and a gray tom who seemed to be blind too. They stopped at the rest of Stealthclan, panting.

Cinderpaw padded up to her brother. "You okay?" She asked. "You're head is bleeding."

"Yeah," He meowed, looking at her. "Better than fine, really."

She cocked her head at him.

"I'll explain later." Butterpaw mewed hastily.

"Okay." The light gray she-cat responded.

Gradually, the shaking grew less violent and the noises began growing fainter. After a little longer of waiting, the shaking and noises had stopped completely. The earthquake was over.


	14. Cats Updated

**OUR CATS:**

 _Stealthclan:_

Leader: Bramblepatch/Bramblestar (brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tom)

Medicine cat: Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Queens: Amberspot (gray she-cat with amber colored spots)

Elders: Blueshine (blue gray she-cat)

Warriors: Blackpelt (pure black tom)

Silentstream (gray tabby tom)

Frostfire (white with blue eyes)

Blossomcloud (ginger she-cat)

Fernberry (ginger she-cat)

Foxfur (ginger she-cat)

Stormpelt (gray tabby tom, brother of Foxfur)

Logstorm (brown tabby tom)

Apprentices: Smallpaw (black tom)

Butterpaw (ginger tabby tom)

Redpaw (very dark ginger tom)

Jaypaw (gray tom)

Cinderpaw (light gray she-cat)

Kits: Squirrelkit (light ginger she-cat, born to Amberspot)

 _Pondclan:_

Leader: Wetstar (blue-gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Blossomberry (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Hollybriar (flame ginger she-cat)

Elders: Nettletooth (black tom with large teeth)

Whiskerjaw (white tabby tom with extra whiskers)

Warriors: Wildflame (bright ginger tabby tom)

Cloverfang (pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (gray she-cat)

Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom)

Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Apprentices: Mousepaw (gray she-cat)

Kits: Splashkit (gray tabby tom)

 _Littleclan:_

Leader: Snarlstar (black tabby tom)

Deputy: Shredscar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackpaw (black she-cat)

Queens: Echosong (pure white she-cat)

Elders: Smallbird (cream colored she-cat)

Warriors: Sootfur (gray tabby tom)

Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Shellblaze (pale gray she-cat)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Stongsoul (black she-cat)

Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Apprentices: Mosspaw (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Kits: Brindlekit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

 _Heartclan:_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Elders: Sheeppelt (fluffy white she-cat)

Warriors: Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Yellowbird (creamy she-cat)

Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Apprentices: Petalpaw (ginger she-cat)

Kits: Hollykit (black she-cat)

 **Deceased:**

 _Dark Forest:_

Stagfoot

Tigerfang

Hawktalon

Goldenstar

Blackscar

 _Heartclan:_

Toadpaw

Gorsedust

Logpelt

Swiftheart

Redstem

Nutfur

Crowpaw

Heavyfur

Sweetpaw

 _Littleclan:_

Rockcloud

Thistlethroat

Deerskip

Crowberry

Spottedpool

Flintpaw

Spidertuft

 _Pondclan:_

Palewhisker

Willowcloud

Softspot

Larkheart

Redpuddle

Jayclaw

Lionkit

Grayspeck

Cedarmist

 _Stealthclan:_

Stonepool

Wolfsoul

Whiteflame

Gleamfur

Silverclaw

Shadowclaw

Brightstar

Greyfur

Longkit

Marshkit

Hera

Graystar


	15. Chapter 11

The deaths of Gleamfur, Longkit, and Marshkit were confirmed. The warriors went back to work and so did all of the apprentices, except for Redpaw. They had tried to convince Butterpaw not to help, but he insisted. Through the telepathy, Redpaw could sense that his brother was happy for some reason.

 _So,_ Cinderpaw meowed, _Are you going to tell us why you're not very upset?_

 _Later._ Butterpaw replied with the same lame answer. He had said later four of five times now.

 _Ah, come on, Butterpaw._ Jaypaw grumbled. _Please?_

 _Yeah, why are you helping?_ Redpaw asked.

 _Stop asking questions._

 _Ugh..._ Cinderpaw, Redpaw, and Jaypaw thought.

Bramblestar had introduced Squirrelflight and Jayfeather to the clan. The two Thunderclan cats had left with Bramblestar heading for the Moontree because the former Thunderclan leader had died in the earthquake.

The working cats were cleaning up debris and rebuilding the dens...again.

It was long after dawn when Bramblestar, Jayfeather, and Squirrelstar returned. But they weren't alone. The rest of Thunderclan was with them.

"May all of the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Hightrunk for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled.

He and Squirrelstar leapt onto the Hightrunk, watching as both clans squeezed in at the bottom of the Hightrunk.

"Alright," Bramblestar began," Until the next Gathering, Thunderclan will be staying with us. They have agreed to join the other clans around the lake, so at the Gathering we will reestablish borders."

There were yowls of approval from both clans.

"Now that you are all aware of this, we have to decide who will do what." He continued.

"No, it's okay, Bramblestar." Squirrelstar meowed. "Your Warriors and apprentices have been working all night, they deserve some rest. My warriors can take on the rest of the duties from here."

Bramblestar looked shocked. "O-okay then. This meeting has ended." He flicked his tail in dismissal.

Stealthclan warriors wearily dragged themselves into what was to be the dens and curled up in the remains of the nests. Redpaw slowly padded into the apprentices' den and curled up in the scattered moss, closing his eyes.

The last thing he heard was _I am not blind anymore_ from Butterpaw as sleep pulled him in.


	16. Chapter 12

Jaypaw felt a paw prodding him in the side. He opened his eyes, groaning. He saw Butterpaw looking at him. He looked at the sky, seeing the orange and purple color of dawn.

He scrambled to his paws. "What?"

"Our clan is back on working and training." His brother explained. "I think I heard something about switching off every day."

"Wow." Jaypaw muttered.

"Tell me about it." Butterpaw agreed. "Come on, Logstorm, Stormpelt, you, and I are doing the dawn patrol."

He groaned. "Fine."

The two brothers padded out into the clearing and followed their mentors out of camp. By the time they patrolled both borders, the sun was climbing well in the sky and all the Stealthclan cats were awake. Bramblestar quickly announced the news of Butterpaw's sight.

Then Jaypaw ended up following Stormpelt towards the training hollow, where they found Fernberry and Redpaw. Redpaw was training against his mentor and the moment, in a mock fight. He slipped out from under her and hopped on top of her, easily pinning her down for three heartbeats. Then he hopped off.

"Wow." Logstorm meowed. "Imagine how strong he'll be when he's fully recovered and grown."

"I know." Fernberry purred.

"Can I go up against him?" Jaypaw asked with sparkling eyes.

"Go ahead." His mentor approved.

Jaypaw stepped into the sandy hollow, walking to one side of it, while his brother positioned himself at the other side.

"Three." Fernberry mewed. "Two. One. Fight!"

The two toms raced at each other, Jaypaw leaping into the air in an attempt to land on his brother's back, but Redpaw jumped too. Except Redpaw went higher and ended up right on top of him.

"Ow! Hey!" Jaypaw yowled, trying to squirm out from underneath him.

After three heartbeats, he was forced to give up.

"Good fight." He dipped his head to Redpaw.

"Yeah, you too." His brother held his head high.

Together the four cats headed back to camp.


	17. Chapter 13

"Come on, Butterpaw." Logstorm meowed. "We're going hunting."

"Alright." The apprentice grumbled.

He followed his mentor out of camp. They turned to the left, towards the Littleclan border. That area of the territory was the best place to hunt, even in leafbare.

Butterpaw almost immediately spotted a mouse. He crouched down and started stalking towards it. He pounced and landed on it, swiftly biting its throat.

"Great catch!" Logstorm purred.

"Thanks." He purred, burying the mouse in the dirt to come back for later.

They ended up catching a total of five mice, two rabbits, and one squirrel. Butterpaw carried the mice and squirrel by the tails, while he let his mentor struggle with the rabbits. They entered camp and tossed their catch in the pile.

A few heartbeats later, Jaypaw, Redpaw, and their mentors entered the camp.

"Did you guys catch all of that?" Redpaw asked, astonished.

"Yeah." Logstorm purred. "But he caught most of it."

Butterpaw purred back, unable to hold it in. "It wasn't that hard."


	18. Cats Updated 2 (Thunderclan included)

**Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (borrowed/changed a little from A Vision of the Shadows: Shattered Sky):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Deputy:Thornclaw—golden-brown tabby tom  
Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest  
Jayfeather—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Alderheart—dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
Warriors: Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom  
Cloudtail—long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches  
Thornclaw—golden-brown tabby tom  
Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes  
Birchfall—light brown tabby tom  
Berrynose—cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail  
Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom  
Poppyfrost—pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat  
Lionblaze—golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat  
Briarlight—dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters  
Lilyheart—small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes  
Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Ivypool—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice, Twigpaw (gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Dovewing—pale gray she-cat with green eyes  
Cherryfall—ginger she-cat  
Molewhisker—brown-and-cream tom  
Snowbush—white, fluffy tom  
Ambermoon—pale ginger she-cat  
Dewnose—gray-and-white tom  
Stormcloud—gray tabby tom  
Hollytuft—black she-cat  
Fernsong—yellow tabby tom  
Sorrelstripe—dark brown she-cat  
Leafshade—a tortoiseshell she-cat  
Larksong—a black tom  
Honeyfur—a white she-cat with yellow splotches  
Sparkpelt—orange tabby she-cat  
Queens:Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace  
Blossomfall—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches  
Elders: Purdy—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle  
Graystripe—long-haired gray tom  
Millie—striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Bramblepatch/Bramblestar (brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tom)

Medicine cat: Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Queens: Amberspot (gray she-cat with amber colored spots)

Elders: Blueshine (blue gray she-cat)

Warriors: Blackpelt (pure black tom)

Silentstream (gray tabby tom)

Frostfire (white with blue eyes)

Blossomcloud (ginger she-cat)

Fernberry (ginger she-cat)

Foxfur (ginger she-cat)

Stormpelt (gray tabby tom, brother of Foxfur)

Logstorm (brown tabby tom)

Apprentices: Smallpaw (black tom)

Butterpaw (ginger tabby tom)

Redpaw (very dark ginger tom)

Jaypaw (gray tom)

Cinderpaw (light gray she-cat)

Kits: Squirrelkit (light ginger she-cat, born to Amberspot)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Wetstar (blue-gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Blossomberry (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Hollybriar (flame ginger she-cat)

Elders: Nettletooth (black tom with large teeth)

Whiskerjaw (white tabby tom with extra whiskers)

Warriors: Wildflame (bright ginger tabby tom)

Cloverfang (pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (gray she-cat)

Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom)

Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Apprentices: Mousepaw (gray she-cat)

Kits: Splashkit (gray tabby tom)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Snarlstar (black tabby tom)

Deputy: Shredscar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackpaw (black she-cat)

Queens: Echosong (pure white she-cat)

Elders: Smallbird (cream colored she-cat)

Warriors: Sootfur (gray tabby tom)

Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Shellblaze (pale gray she-cat)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Stongsoul (black she-cat)

Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Apprentices: Mosspaw (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Kits: Brindlekit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Elders: Sheeppelt (fluffy white she-cat)

Warriors: Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Yellowbird (creamy she-cat)

Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Apprentices: Petalpaw (ginger she-cat)

Kits: Hollykit (black she-cat)

 **Deceased:**

 _Dark Forest:_

Stagfoot

Tigerfang

Hawktalon

Goldenstar

Blackscar

 _Heartclan:_

Toadpaw

Gorsedust

Logpelt

Swiftheart

Redstem

Nutfur

Crowpaw

Heavyfur

Sweetpaw

 _Littleclan:_

Rockcloud

Thistlethroat

Deerskip

Crowberry

Spottedpool

Flintpaw

Spidertuft

 _Pondclan:_

Palewhisker

Willowcloud

Softspot

Larkheart

Redpuddle

Jayclaw

Lionkit

Grayspeck

Cedarmist

 _Stealthclan:_

Stonepool

Wolfsoul

Whiteflame

Gleamfur

Silverclaw

Shadowclaw

Brightstar

Greyfur

Longkit

Marshkit

Hera

Graystar


	19. Chapter 14

The rest of the moon passed by the same way. The two clans switching off every single day, like Butterpaw had predicted. Now it was sundown of the Gathering. Thunderclan and Stealthclan were travelling together towards the island.

 _How do you think it'll go tonight?_ Cinderpaw asked her brothers. They had all been allowed to go, but Smallpaw ended up staying.

 _I don't know._ Butterpaw meowed. _We'll find out, I guess._

 _Yeah..._ Redpaw agreed.

 _Just hope it goes well._ Jaypaw added.

Cinderpaw disconnected from the telepathy.

The two clans sat down with the other three, who were already there, of course.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Bramblestar yowled from his perch in the leaders' tree.

The crowd grew silent, except for a few occasional murmurs.

"Stealthclan has been doing well with the help of Thunderclan, who has agreed to stay in the clans." Bramblestar began. "But, of course, that means that we have to re-establish the borders. But, let's save that for last."

Surprisingly, the cats stayed silent.

"Pondclan has nothing to report." Wetstar meowed.

"Same for Heartclan." Mallowstar reported. "All is good with us."

"Same for Littleclan, I guess." Snarlstar muttered. "Now, let's get to those borders."

There was arguing and debate well past moonhigh. Just before dawn, there was finally an agreement.

Thunderclan travelled back to Stealthclan's territory with Stealthclan. The cats that had stayed from Thunderclan joined the rest of their clan and then they began heading towards their new territory, towards their new home.


	20. Chapter 15

Redpaw had fully recovered and it was only a quarter moon after the Gathering. He followed Fernberry as they walked towards the Thunderclan border. The were on the right border instead of Pondclan now that the boundaries had shifted.

They easily marked the border and started heading towards the Littleclan border. That went well too. They didn't find any rival cats and had nothing to report to Bramblestar.

After a morning meal, Redpaw stretched and looked up to see Fernberry approaching.

"Hey." He meowed, straightening up.

"We were hunting yesterday, so today is more battle training." His mentor purred.

"You know I'm going to beat you again." He snickered as they padded out of camp.

"Yes, I know." She meowed.

They reached the sandy training hollow and took up positions on each side of it.

"Three. Two. One. Go!"

Redpaw let out a playful snarl and charged at his mentor. She drew him in and leapt over him when he got close enough. He yelped as his head hit a tree. Redpaw whirled around and jumped right next to her, swiping a forepaw with sheathed claws at her.

He hit her muzzle, knocking her off balance. He bumped into her and she fell over. He hopped on top of her and waited three heartbeats. With pride flowing through him, he scrambled off the top of his mentor.

"Good job." Fernberry purred.

"Thanks." Redpaw purred back, louder than her.

"You'll make a great warrior." She meowed as they walked back towards the camp.

"I know." He replied. "Is the warrior ceremony coming up soon?"

Fernberry's eyes sparkled with a clear answer: Yes.


	21. Chapter 16

"I, Bramblestar, leader of Stealthclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns." The dark brown tabby meowed, looking over the clan. "Redpaw, Jaypaw, Butterpaw, and Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The apprentices chorused.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, Jaypaw, Butterpaw, Cinderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redscorch, Jayleaf, Butterblaze, and Cinderspirit. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as full warriors of Stealthclan."

Each new warrior licked the leader's shoulder in turn.

"Redscorch! Jayleaf! Butterblaze! Cinderspirit!" The clan cheered.

"You will sit vigil and guard the camp tonight." Bramblestar told them, and each of the new warriors nodded.

The meeting broke up and Jayleaf burst with pride.


End file.
